a poem of mine that wrote along time ago
by Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967
Summary: to whoever reads this: a sort of long poem i wrote long ago and i hope you like it...this is to all of the naruto characters out there that are couples or soon to be couples and this is also dedicated to every couple out there. Thanks for looking.


**being alone in this world is so tough and with no one with you so much worse but... if you look hard enough you can find what you are truely looking for in life. instead of being alone with no there to guide you onto the right path in life just find a kinder way live, make alot of friends and maybe a boyfriend who knows. for awhile i thought i was alone, not acting like myself becuase i thought i lost everything but i guess i was wrong and now i have some friends who care for me and doesn't want me to leave ealrier than im supposed to. those few friends i have...there is maybe a max of 10 or more or maybe less than i had befor but heck i'll live with that because im kinda happy with what i got right now. and don't make fun of me, of you do you will find out why...****  
****even though it seems as if i'm different from the world but i'm not, in alot of peoples opinions i'm completely far from different and i wish to take time and say thank you all for whatever you have done to help me make me "me"....****  
****life os important to everyone, chersih it with your own and respaect what you have been given and take good care of what you already have...**

**There is something out there that is worth fighting for and I am going to find it even if it means giving up my life in order to find what that thing is. Whoever you are looking for they'll be out there waiting for you to come and get them. So look for mister right girls!! You can do it!! Don't give up!!** **There is someone out there for someone, you just got to keep on looking for mister right and keep on looking through the right door to find him. The point is girls…never give up, never give up hope, just keep on looking for him. He's out there somewhere waiting for you to get to him. You got to see through eyes unclouded. That means you got to open your eyes in order to see what's really important in your life. You got focus on what's precious to you and that you'll never let it slip through your fingers. What I'm really trying to say that when you have friends that you can really trust then that's a true friend. Don't lose sight of what's important to you, don't lose your friends and don't lose hope. As time goes on your life is shortening with each passing day. ****you may never know what will happen to you in the future, just start thinking of a kinder way to live life try to find way to be kind and ignore those who are just don't understand****there is someone out there for someone, there is more than one fish in sea girls, you just gotta keep on looking for the right kind****  
****i chose to write most of this just on the spot and i don't care what you say about it and whatever saying you could say i will take it because i don't care i will take it if i need it...Rio-even though we haven't ****talked much i have considerd you one of my most precious friends that i want to protcect and charish...****  
****Rana- we haven't had that great of a start but, we mad it through the bad stuff and became friends that is cherished with all of my heart...****  
****Kara- we haven't talked much but we hung in there and stayed true, helped each other out and i thank you for that...****  
****Jordyn- i have known you for as long as i can remember, we haven't spoken for awhile and i want to catch up sometime so we can speak as we did back in the day...****  
****Jessica P-we share the same interestes, i'm really happy about that, you helped me through some of my tough times as well and i really really thank you for that...****  
****Jessica F- even thoug you gone now i feel like we are still close friends from when we first meet awhile back and i miss you so much, i haven't talked to you in a long time and i hope we can hang out sometime, talk about the past and all that stuff...****  
****For everyone who i haven't mentioned- thank you all for kind of being there for me, i hope we can hang out sometime and i kind of hope we all ca be close friends as well...**


End file.
